Los Erizos Locos
by BrunoProg64
Summary: ¿Cuál es la línea que separa a un mal videojuego de uno muy bueno? Inspirado en el episodio "Las Botanas Locas" de La Vida Moderna de Rocko... trasladaremos este escenario a Sega y a Yuuki Naja.
1. Contrato Eterno

**Los Erizos Locos**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega. Rocko's Modern Life, le pertenece a Joe Murray a Nickelodeon. Todo lo que voy a narrar es ficción.

Esta historia es una parodia del episodio "Las Botanas Locas" (Wacky Delly) de la serie de Joe Murray. Así que todo lo que diga, tómenselo con humor y no como un flame.

**Capítulo I**

**(Contrato Eterno)**

(Estudios del Sonic Team)

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz?

- ¡Lo haré cuando tú bajes la voz!

- ¡Cállate ya!

- ¡Ya basta, lo dejo ya!

Esas palabras que cortaban el aire eran los gritos entre Yuuki Naja y algunos de sus asistentes. No era para menos.

- ¡Estoy harto, harto de que cambien el argumento como les dé la gana! ¡Renuncio! ¡Adiós Sega!

La furia de Naja no era para menos. En un promedio de 15 - 20 años (Considerando que Sonic aparece en 1991) los ejecutivos de Sega habían forzado al Sonic Team a cambiar la historia del erizo azul de todas las formas posibles. Pero ya no más… ya no podía seguir soportando como arruinaban la idea original que tuvo de un erizo azul, veloz y rebelde. Ya esto había llegado al punto donde dices que ya no puedes seguir.

- ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Adiós!

Y dando un portazo intentó retirarse… hasta que de repente un guardia de vigilancia lo retuvo en la salida. Le mostró un papel.

- ¿Pero qué diablos…?

- Las órdenes de gerencia dicen que no puede renunciar sin antes cumplir su contrato. Nuestro gerente lo espera en su oficina.

Naja se resignó y fue hacia la oficina de los ejecutivos. En ellos, los estaban esperando con un gran contrato y una especie de disco.

- Yuuki… - empezó uno de ellos – Sé que has trabajado con nosotros por mucho tiempo… pero necesito que leas tu contrato.

"_**El contratado, en este caso desarrollador de videojuegos se compromete a entregar dos (2) franquicias de videojuegos distintas, aunque a decisión de la gerencia podría ser un spin-off de la primera. No se podrá resolver el contrato a menos que la gerencia decida disolver el mismo por razones de fuerza mayor"**_

- ¡No puede ser!

- Lo siento Yuuki… pero nos debes otro videojuego. Pero dado el gran éxito y flames que nos ha dado la franquicia de Sonic… te pediría que fuera algo relacionado. Ya lo sabes… un juego con sus respectivas Sagas y spin-offs. ¡Ahora, ve a trabajar y a que nos hagas… digo… hagamos ricos todos nosotros! ¡Tú puedes!

Y sin más que decirle, lo sacaron de la oficina. Naja bajó la cabeza… ¡Eso si que era el colmo! Era preso de su propia empresa. ¿Qué podría hacer? Aunque con flames y todo, la franquicia de Sonic era exitosa. ¡Pero él ya no quería dedicarse a los videojuegos! O al menos ya no con Sega.

(Nota del Autor: Yuuki Naja, programador en Jefe del Sonic Team por 1991, renunció a Sega en 2006. El podría decirse es el autor de Sonic. Actualmente dirige su propia empresa de videojuegos)

Pasaron las horas… y finalmente, cuando los ejecutivos comunicaron a vigilancia que podían dejar ir a Naja, por el tema de que ya estaba atado al contrato… este vagabundeó por las calles deprimido. En eso, se topó con alguien.

- ¿Te pasa algo, hombre triste?

Naja miró y se frotó los ojos. No podía creerlo… era… ¿El propio Sonic? No… seguro era otra cosa. Se habría puesto a beber y se le había olvidado… y de seguro estaría en su casa delirando por el efecto del alcohol. ¡Era imposible que algo así exista!

- ¿Quién es este hombre, Sonic?

Esa otra voz lo empeoró todo. O estaba muy borracho, o estaba oyendo la voz de Tails. ¿Pero desde cuando… los personajes que alguna vez pensó en su mente él y su equipo eran reales?

Como su lógica interna le dictaba que era más plausible pensar que estaba delirando, empezó a desahogarse contando sus cuitas. De seguro era gente en cosplay.

- Me han obligado a hacer otro videojuego… y ya estoy harto… no quiero hacer otro…

- ¿No quieres hacer otro videojuego?

- Sonic… - indicó Tails – Creo que debemos hablar con este señor… tenemos que ayudarlo. No parece muy feliz…


	2. Nuevo Equipo

**Los Erizos Locos**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega. Rocko's Modern Life, le pertenece a Joe Murray a Nickelodeon. Todo lo que voy a narrar es ficción.

Esta historia es una parodia del episodio "Las Botanas Locas" (Wacky Delly) de la serie de Joe Murray. Así que todo lo que diga, tómenselo con humor y no como un flame.

**Capítulo II**

**(Nuevo Equipo)**

- ¿Qué es lo que te atribula? – preguntó Tails.

- Es que yo… quiero dedicarme al arte. El verdadero arte… estoy cansado de hacer videojuegos.

- Pero que dices… - le respondió Tails – Hacer videojuegos es muy divertido…

Naja se frotó los ojos otra vez. ¡Esos no podían ser cosplayers! Si lo fueran, no se compadecerían de su situación… después de todo, aunque forzado por su empresa, había cambiado la historia de Sonic como él quiso. Sabía que los fans estaban divididos entre los que criticaban y alababan la franquicia y el rumbo que estaba tomando. No… esos sólo podía ser una muy complicada coincidencia del destino.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Si los Universos Paralelos existen… entonces todo es posible. Inclusive que la mitología que el creo, sea cierta en algún universo… y que en alguno los erizos hablen, corran y los zorros puedan volar y construyan aviones. Pero si hay algo que diferencia al hombre de la bestia… es que nosotros solemos ser "maliciosos".

- ¿Y ya ha pensado en su nuevo videojuego, señor? – preguntó Sonic.

Naja volvió a sorprenderse para sí mismo. ¿Acaso no reconocían a su creador? No… era imposible, seguramente en ese otro universo… habrían nacido de una forma… poco común. Pero si no sabían su historia o su influencia en este mundo… eso los hacía manipulables. Estaba pensando en eso y en cómo podría aprovecharlo cuando…

- Podemos hacer… una idea sobre… ¡Erizos! Algo como mi amigo Sonic… que corre a la velocidad del sonido en busca de aventuras…

- ¡Tails, no digas tonterías! Una idea tan absurda como verme correr haría que a este señor lo despidieran, ¿verdad?. ¿Correr? ¡Hay cosas mucho más divertidas…! ¡Los chillidogs!

A Naja se le abrieron los ojos como platos. ¡Ellos ni siquiera conocían la mitología que él creó sobre ellos! Es decir… que si les daba la oportunidad de hacer algo… lo harían tan mal, que la franquicia se hundiría y finalmente… ¡Sería libre de Sega! Y de paso se vengaría por todos esos años de injerencia ejecutiva en su obra. Sonrió maliciosamente y tomando a Tails por la cola, le dijo:

- Chico… creo que llegarás al centro de este negocio. ¡Tú y Sonic serán mis nuevos asistentes!

- ¿Acaso estás entrando en un nuevo negocio y no me haz invitado?

Naja volteó la cabeza y vio quien había dicho eso: Knuckles. Al verlo se sonrió… ya tenía otro asistente… y si era… tan despistado como los otros dos… de seguro su contrato se acabaría en menos de lo canta un gallo. Sería libre…

- Claro… ¿Oiga señor, no le daría un puesto a nuestro amigo? – preguntó Sonic.

- Pero claro que se lo daré… ¿Pero que esperamos? Vamos al estudio donde serán sus nuevos trabajos… y donde… serán los grandes de la Industria.

(Oficinas de Sega)

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta, Naja?

- Estos son… cosplayers – se inventó Naja – Son los que nos ayudarán a producir un juego que acalle todas las críticas… se saben la historia… mejor que yo…

- ¿Pero estás seguro…? - dijo uno de los ejecutivos – No lo sé...

- No se preocupen… ¿Cuándo ha sido un fracaso alguno de los juegos de la Saga?

- Bueno… en ese caso, te daré la libertad que me pides. Pero quiero ver resultados… ¡Quiero el piloto de tu historia el lunes en mi despacho!

Tras obtener la aprobación del directorio, Naja decidió empezar la operación de arruinar la franquicia que el mismo creó. Dirigió a sus nuevos pupilos a una especie de oficina en el edificio, en la cual no había nada… salvo muebles, material de oficina y un bidón de agua.

- Chicos… un adelanto… y traten de no gastárselo todo.

Y les entregó un simple billete valorizado en 20 dólares.

- Señor… ¿Pero cómo hacemos la idea del videojuego…?

- Y recuerden… es lo que nazca de sus mentes… ¡Adiós!

Y cerrándoles la puerta de su nueva oficina, se retiró raudamente de ahí. Iba bajando cuando de repente se topó con alguien del antiguo equipo.

- ¿Pero qué haces Yuuki? ¿No ves que esos tipos… cosplayers lo echarán a perder todo?

- Es que ese es el plan, amigo mío… lo harán tan mal… que nos despedirán a todos. ¡Y al fin nos podremos dedicar al arte, o a lo que queramos!

- ¡Eres un genio!

- Lo soy… ¿verdad? Sólo hay que esperar que el piloto que ellos diseñen para ese videojuego sea realmente tan malo. No tienen ninguna ayuda… sólo papel y agua. ¡Jajajaaja!

- Esto es algo que hay que celebrarlo. ¿Vamos a por unas copas?

- Pero claro que sí…

Y los dos muy satisfechos, se fueron de ahí.


	3. Escribiendo el Piloto

**Los Erizos Locos**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega. Rocko's Modern Life, le pertenece a Joe Murray a Nickelodeon. Todo lo que voy a narrar es ficción.

Esta historia es una parodia del episodio "Las Botanas Locas" (Wacky Delly) de la serie de Joe Murray. Así que todo lo que diga, tómenselo con humor y no como un flame.

**Capítulo III**

**(Escribiendo el Piloto)**

En la oficina, nuestros personajes no sabían cómo empezar. Pero en eso, Tails encontró un libro en el suelo. Lo levantó: "7291 pasos para hacer pilotos de videojuegos".

- Vaya que son muchos pasos… pero vamos a empezar…

"_**Paso 01 – Diseñe a los Personajes"**_

Tanto Sonic, Knuckles y Tails tomaron lápiz y papel del escritorio y comenzaron a diseñar a los personajes. Por la idea que habían tenido… serían cameos de ellos mismos, lo que a efectos prácticos era seguir la franquicia, aunque ellos no lo sabían.

- Bueno… aquí tienen a mi personaje – dijo Sonic – Se llama… Sonic. Y es un erizo…

- Este de aquí, es Tails, el zorro – dijo Tails mostrando su dibujo – Y se parece a mí…

- De acuerdo… aquí tienen al echidna Knuckles – dijo Knuckles mostrando su diseño.

Era evidente que el plan de Naja estaba funcionando. Copiarse así mismos indicaba serios problemas de creatividad… ¿Pero realmente eso era el caso? Como personajes en un mundo humano no estaban nada mal…

"_**Paso 02 – Escriba la Historia"**_

Tras ordenar un grupo de papeles, Tails se puso en medio y se preparó para dirigir la creatividad del storyboard. Era sencillo… o eso creía él.

- Muy bien, veamos lo que podemos hacer…

En una pizarra improvisada había varios dibujos de lo que Tails había pensando como storyboard.

- ¿Han visto la hora que es…?

- ¡Knuckles! Por favor, concéntrate… - pidió Tails – Bien… primero Sonic despierta en una palmera y dice "Aawwhh… este es un hermoso día…", entonces suenan unos pasos y…

- ¡El timbre! – dice Sonic.

- ¿El timbre…?

- El timbre… es más gracioso… porque es como si te llamaran a comer…

Tails entendió la idea y cambió un dibujo del storyboard por el timbre.

- Bien… entonces suena el timbre… y Sonic decide correr hacia un extremo del escenario y decir…

- ¿Y el echidna?

- ¿Ah? – preguntó Tails.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el echidna? No debería salir de la nada y decir… "¡Odio los erizos azules!" y lo ataca tirándole cocos de una palmera. ¡Eso sí que sería gracioso! Jejejejejeje…

- ¡Un momento! – dijo Sonic - ¿Y qué hay del zorro? ¿Acaso crees que el echidna es el único personaje aparte del erizo?

- El zorro no diría eso… - respondió Knuckles.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso te crees que eres Tails? Sólo él sabe lo que el zorro va a decir…

- ¿Tienes algún problema con el echidna? Ahh… me olvidaba que son tus "rivales" de la naturaleza.

Sonic y Knuckles empezaron a discutir. Y eso que esa escena no duraría ni 10 segundos.

- Chicos… ¡Chicos! – gritó Tails – Por ahora dejemos al echidna. Tenemos que continuar…

- Oh si claro, claro… cerebrito… adelante… claro…

- Después de que suena el timbre…

- ¡El echidna podría ir a gran velocidad! – sugirió Knuckles.

Tails entendió que discutir con sus dos amigos era caso perdido. Así que esperó a que se aburrieran de hablar y de proponer escenarios raros.

- ¡Ya basta! Así que recapitulando… el erizo despierta y dice… "Awwwhh, este es un hermoso día", suena el timbre…

- ¡O unas pisadas! – dice Sonic.

- O unas pisadas… - completó Tails – resuenan por el lugar y cuando el erizo va a ver quién es… el echidna…

- ¡O el zorro! – indicó Knuckles.

- ¡O el zorro! – dijo Tails contrariado – aparece y dice "¡Odio a los erizos azules!" y antes de seguir, le lanza cocotazos al erizo, que se oculta detrás de un árbol. ¿Están de acuerdo?

- ¡Aaaltooo! – gritó Sonic.

- ¿QUÉ? – dijo Tails ya molesto.

- Eto… eto… ¿Sabes…? Estaba pensando en que…

- ¿Sí… en que estabas pensando?

- ¿Realmente hace falta el echidna? Podría ser un accidente…

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¿Qué pretendes erizo estúpido…? ¿Acaso odias al mejor personaje…?

- ¿Y crees que le tengo envidia a tu cochino personaje que…?

- ¿Y crees que un echidna es más veloz que…?

Tails se llevó la mano al rostro producto de la frustración. Aunque el reloj marcaba las 9:00 PM, sabía que esa sería una noche muy larga.

"_**Pasos 03 a 7290 – "Dibuje montones y montones de imágenes para la animación de apertura"**_

Sonic y los demás comenzaron a dibujar. Decir que no eran muy buenos en realidad… así que la labor se prolongó horas. En el reloj, se indicaban las 9 PM. Y mientras seguían dibujando, era como si realmente el minutero y el horario se volvieran el segundero. Ya eran la 1 AM… las 3 AM.

En especial había que destacar a Sonic y a Knuckles que rehacían una y otra vez el mismo dibujo sin parar. A pesar de que siempre les salía mal…

- Eto… yo…

Tails, ya no podía seguir dibujando. Estaba terriblemente agotado, sus ojeras se hacían muy visibles. Los ojos grandes e hinchados por la falta de sueño…

Finalmente a eso de 3:32 AM tenían ya los bocetos completados. Ahora era cuestión de ir a la prensa que había en la habitación de al lado para poder empezar a pasar las secuencias una por una en el celuloide. Pudieron acabar más rápido si es que Naja les hubiera dejado usar computador, pero no era la idea que tenía en mente el diseñador.

Tails estaba sentado cerca del equipo de conversión e iba pidiendo a Sonic los bocetos:

- Siguiente…

Y prensaba el boceto en papel en la máquina que lo pasaría a celuloide.

- Siguiente…

Y Sonic le seguía pasando los bocetos. Al menos en eso si que no se confundiría. Knuckles alcanzaba otros bocetos a Sonic… tenían que acabar, porque ya no soportaban el cansancio.

"_**Paso 7291 – Editar la Animación de Apertura"**_

- Creo que ahora solo falta editar la película… y acabamos – pensó Tails.

Pues se equivocaba. El reloj ya daba las 8 AM del día siguiente y Sonic y Knuckles discutían por el tema de la edición de esa animación.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¿Es eso lo que piensas? – decía Knuckles.

- El monólogo del echidna es estúpido… largo y estúpido – respondía Sonic.

- ¿Ah sí…? – Knuckles tomó una de las cintas de celuloide - ¿Quieres saber que opino de esa secuencia del erizo que corre rápido? – empezó a rallar el celuloide - ¡Esto! ¡Jajaajajaja!

Sonic cerró los puños, tomó otra de las cintas de celuloide y mostrándosela a Knuckles…

- ¿Ah sí…? ¿Con esas, no? ¿Recuerdas ese final climático del echidna? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Y tomando la cinta, la tiró por la ventana.

En ese momento Knuckles se enfureció y se abalanzó sobre Sonic. Tails se llevó la mano al rostro producto de la frustración, porque eso era de no acabar.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – decía Knuckles intentando golpear a Sonic - ¡No eres más que la mota de polvo que ensucia mi celuloide!

- ¡El imbécil eres tú! ¡Echidna presumido que cree que eres bueno! ¡Tus animaciones aburrirían hasta a los bebes!

- ¡No tienes talento, sólo ensucias este lugar con tu presencia! ¡Erizo inútil!

- Te crees tan importante, pero no sabes ni dibujar un mondadientes…

En ese momento, Yuuki Naja regresaba por la película, así que entró a la sala donde estaban Sonic, Tails y Knuckles, y se sorprendió de ver a Sonic y Knuckles golpeándose y a Tails simplemente sentado e indiferente producto del cansancio.

- ¡Hola chicos!

El llamado de Naja interrumpió la paliza del erizo y el echidna. Se miraron con sorpresa.

- He venido a recoger la película final… les daré unos segundos para que la preparen.

Y cerró la puerta de la Sala de Ediciones.

- ¡Ven acá! ¡Tú, sii! ¡Esa película…!

Yuuki Naja empezó a silbar y esperar mientras se oían sillas sonar y demás cosas en la sala de ediciones. Entre gritos y golpes, finalmente se abrió la puerta y Tails le entregó el film a Naja.

- ¡Aquí está!

El cómo editaron o se pusieron de acuerdo para esa edición final de la secuencia de animación es un misterio… como tantos que hay en la vida.

- Genial, genial… muy buen trabajo chicos… lo llevaré ante los ejecutivos.


	4. Los Erizos Locos

**Los Erizos Locos**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega. Rocko's Modern Life, le pertenece a Joe Murray a Nickelodeon. Todo lo que voy a narrar es ficción.

Esta historia es una parodia del episodio "Las Botanas Locas" (Wacky Delly) de la serie de Joe Murray. Así que todo lo que diga, tómenselo con humor y no como un flame.

**Capítulo IV**

**(Los Erizos Locos)**

(Sala de Conferencias Ejecutiva – Sega)

- Estamos ansiosos de ver la idea que nos hará ricos… digo… la gran nueva idea tuya, Naja.

- Antes de empezar quiero decirles que estoy muy contento con todo esto. Y siguiendo sus recomendaciones… se trata… de Sonic el erizo, la exitosa franquicia…

- ¿De Sonic? – dijeron sorprendidos los ejecutivos – Bueno… tú eres el genio…

- Si… y si deciden hacer spin-off y sagas extras, tratarán de lo mismo que van a ver aquí.

Los ejecutivos se miraron con sorpresa… pero después de todo, ese erizo había sido su mina de oro, por lo que aceptarían la idea, por "tonta" que parezca. Y es que… después de todo, pensar que juegos de 8 y 16 bits los habían llevado a la fama… y que ahora todos los criticaban, pero seguían comprando los juegos, eso era lo irónico, en un mundo de 3D y animaciones complicadas… realmente la gente… era incomprensible.

En el fondo de la sala ejecutiva, estaban Sonic, Tails y Knuckles… con una mirada… de miedo, porque si su proyecto era un fracaso, Naja se enojaría con ellos… y tendrían que pagarle esos 20 dólares, los cuales se gastaron en café para no quedarse dormidos.

- Bien… - dijo Naja – Fuera luces…

Y dando un palmazo, se apagaron las luces de la sala de conferencias. La cinta, previamente colocada en el proyector comenzó a emitirse.

"3… 2… 1…"

Cuando el contador llegó a cero, apareció una especie de casa, pero como si dibujada por un niño o alguien que no supiera dibujar. En ella había un rótulo "Los Erizos Locos".

"_Los Erizos Locos"_

La escena cambiaba al interior de dicha casa en la cual se veía a un erizo azul despertando de una cama blanca y azul, diciendo:

- ¡Aaaawwwhh! ¡Este es un hermoso día!

En ese momento sonaba el teléfono, y el erizo lo contestó.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Odio a los erizos!

Del auricular del teléfono y sin razón aparente salió un echidna furibundo que quería jalarle las púas al erizo que contestó el teléfono, mientras gruñía en una lengua incomprensible.

Los ejecutivos se miraron. ¿Qué clase de mala broma era esa? ¿Eso podía llamarse animación de apertura? ¡Eso era… un YouTube Poop en vez de una secuencia de apertura! Pero decidieron seguir viendo la apertura, para ver si tenía sentido.

(Nota del Autor: Considero que 'Wacky Delly' o la secuencia que hizo Rocko y sus amigos es el ejemplo más cercano a un YouTube Poop para 1995. Para mí… es el padre del YouTube Poop)

En el video, apareció de la nada un zorro amarillo que se posicionó en el centro y dijo:

- ¡Yo soy el zorro! Soy el mejor personaje de este juego… soy mejor que el erizo y el echidna combinados…

Y mientras decía esto, perseguía al echidna por toda la escenografía, en horizontal, en vertical, al revés, en reversa… cada vez tenía menos sentido todo. Y de una esquina, se asomó el erizo como si se hubiera levantado de nuevo. ¡Era el mismo frame de antes, repetido!

- ¡Aaawhhh! Este es…

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo contestar. Y empezó de nuevo…

- ¿Hola?

La imagen animada cambió de repente a un plato de salchichas y pan. Se podía ver una mosca volando en el plato… y una mano con un guante. Esa imagen no era animada… era filmada.

- Nótese la textura de la carne de Hot Dog. El ají… le da un toque picante… y exótico…

- ¿Hola? ¿Hola?

La voz del erizo sonaba de fondo en lo que parecía una clase de cocina.

- ¡Eeeeeeeppppppp!

Ese extraño ruido venía del echidna que de la nada se posicionó en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla. Al mismo tiempo, por un lado se asomó el zorro y de nuevo empezó su monólogo.

- ¡Yo soy el zorro! ¡Soy el mejor personaje de este juego!

El zorro apareció de la nada en medio de la pantalla… y el echidna de la izquierda, desapareció, para posicionarse en un extremo. Entonces el echidna empezó a sacar su lengua, como si se la sacara a la audiencia… aparentemente. Cada vez todo tenía menos sentido. Podía verse como se repetía en el fondo el mismo frame mal hecho de la casa y el teléfono una y otra vez.

- ¡Oh cielos, este es un hermoso día!

El erizo de la nada volvió a aparecer en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla. Mientras él hablaba, el zorro volvió a su monólogo… todo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Yo soy el zorro! ¡Soy el mejor personaje de…!

Una explosión dentro de la animación interrumpió esa cacofonía. Luego la escena cambió al echidna golpeando a algo con el teléfono.

- ¡… y el echidna! – dijo el zorro saliendo de la nada.

La escena volvió a cambiar a una mano con guantes cortando una salchicha en múltiples trozos.

- Se debe cortar la salchicha en varios pedazos pequeños… para que la forma…

- ¡Eeeeeepppppp!

El gesto del echidna sacando su lengua volvió a aparecer en primer plano. Y de repente se cambió al echidna golpeando algo que no se veía en la pantalla con el auricular del teléfono. Podía notarse por el sonido "Pum, pum, pum" que hacía el teléfono.

La imagen volvió a cambiar a la salchicha siendo colocada en una olla con algo hirviendo en ella.

- Amásenlo… hasta que se derrita…

Se oyó una risa loca y de repente, el erizo se posicionó en medio de la pantalla.

- Cielos… este es un hermoso día…

La cinta se cortó en ese instante. Había acabado la secuencia de apertura. Toda esa cacofonía de imágenes y sonido era seguramente producto de una mala edición… o de un proceso en general deplorable. Pero algo era seguro… cualquiera que hiciese ese engendro… ese YouTube Poop, jamás… jamás podría ser animador o diseñador de videojuegos. ¡Nunca!

Naja se acercó al centro del auditorio sonriente. Era hora de oír como esos ejecutivos, seguramente furibundos por el engendro que acababan de presenciar, lo despedían y era finalmente libre. ¡Libre de Sega! ¡Libre de sus funciones!

- ¿Y bien…? ¿Qué opinan?

Los ejecutivos se miraron… entre ellos. Tenían un rostro serio… seguramente para resolver el contrato de Naja y dejarlo en la calle por tremendo engendro. En el fondo del auditorio, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles temblaban… porque sabían que ese corto era malo en necesidad… era malísimo.

Pero entonces… los ejecutivos rompieron el hielo. Poco a poco cambiaron su semblante y…

- ¡Nos encantó! – dijeron al unísono.

Naja abrió los ojos como platos. Ahora sí que estaba en graves aprietos.


	5. Primer Sabotaje

**Los Erizos Locos**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega. Rocko's Modern Life, le pertenece a Joe Murray a Nickelodeon. Todo lo que voy a narrar es ficción.

Esta historia es una parodia del episodio "Las Botanas Locas" (Wacky Delly) de la serie de Joe Murray. Así que todo lo que diga, tómenselo con humor y no como un flame.

**Capítulo V**

**(Primer Sabotaje)**

(2 semanas después)

Había llegado el fin de mes… por lo que en Sega era momento del reporte de actividades. Al fin era hora de saber si realmente el juego que encantó a los ejecutivos, sería un éxito en su público. En el auditorio estaban sólo los ejecutivos. Se apagaron las luces y un video resumen comenzó a ser proyectado… era el resumen de la recepción de "Los Erizos Locos".

"3… 2… 1…"

Y de repente, una voz como peliculera empezó a anunciar.

"_Los Erizos Locos es el favorito del público…"_

En las imágenes se podía ver varios reviews de revistas donde ponían un 10 a ese juego, fotografías de gente haciendo largas colas para comprar el nuevo producto y una tabla de ventas que tendía a niveles muy altos.

"… _es el videojuego que ha vendido más para su categoría… ¡Estos erizos son las nuevas estrellas!"_

Las imágenes mostraban mas cuadros resumen de ganancias, mostrando el rotundo éxito del juego. De repente, la imagen cambió a una especie de cuadro blanco con letras negras.

El cuadro ponía "Pero sin embargo…"

"_Existen detractores… como siempre en la historia de los juegos…"_

La imagen cambió a una grabación de un programa de opiniones donde se veía a un reportero y a un analista o algo parecido.

- Y ahora… un mensaje de la editorial… - anunció el reportero.

- Los Erizos Locos, o basura degradante – empezó el analista – Confunden la Moral Social… y sus perturbantes argumentos, asechan a los niños de nuestro gran país. Los niños en todo el mundo imitan los excesos y locuras de los Erizos Locos…

La imagen cambió a mostrar escenas de niños con cacerolas mostrando salchichas quemadas y otros disfrazados de los personajes.

- … por ejemplo, en Osaka… en Tokyo… en Kyoto… ¡Y hasta en la lejana América! – seguía el indignado analista - ¡Oh por dios! ¡Hay que detener toda esa carnicería!

La cinta se cortó en ese momento, porque uno de los ejecutivos la paró. Miró a su compañero y pusieron un rostro de preocupación.

- Oye, Takeshi – empezó uno de ellos - ¿Viste lo que hicieron esos niños?

- ¿Naja y su equipo sabrán que han creado a un monstruo?

- No creo que tengan idea…

- Pero nuestra responsabilidad social…

- Yamato – dijo el otro.

- ¿Si, Takeshi?

- Tenemos… ¡Un maldito juego que nos hará millonarios!

- ¡Siiii! – le dijo el otro - ¡Somos ricos! ¡Seremos los mejores!

Y los dos comenzaron a bailar presa del júbilo. ¿Qué más les importaba mientras el juego era exitoso? ¡Ya nada les importaba!

(Oficina de Yuuki Naja – Sega)

La antes sencilla oficina, era una gran oficina en esos momentos. Estaba amueblada, con aire acondicionado y con un gran cuadro con los personajes de Sonic en el fondo, como decorando la oficina del nuevo artífice de la fama de Sega. Naja estaba sentado en una silla acolchada y sobre un gran escritorio. Había puesto una maleta sobre el escritorio. Su rostro… no indicaba alegría, a pesar de estar rodeado de tantas comodidades. Su rostro… era el de alguien desesperado.

- No puedo creer esto… ¡Mi nuevo videojuego es el más popular!

En ese momento abrió la maleta que tenía sobre el escritorio. En ella se podía ver un montón de anuncios sobre vacaciones y escuelas de Bellas Artes.

- Jamás podré… dedicarme a crear mi obra maestra… a crear verdadero arte…

En ese momento sus ojos se pusieron algo rojos por las venas que le resaltaban en los mismos. Estaba… furibundo… porque su plan había fracasado.

- Debo… salirme de mi contrato…

Su boca se arqueó y por su mente cruzó una malvada idea…

- Debo… ¡Sabotear la franquicia!

(Sala de Ediciones - Sega)

En la sala de ediciones, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles estaban ensimismados viendo los detalles de la secuela del videojuego que iban a sacar. Y es que ahora… podían lanzar descargas pagadas por el Apple Store o las plataformas tanto del PS3 o del Nintendo Wii. El mercado era de ellos…

- ¿Porqué esto no lo ponemos al final? – dijo Sonic

- ¡No lo haremos y punto! – dijo Knuckles furioso.

Yuuki Naja se asomó por la puerta y al verlos discutiendo… supo que era el momento de empezar su plan de sabotear la franquicia. Sonrió y entró a la sala.

- Hola amigos… ¿Cómo va todo este asunto?

- Va todo muy bien, Sr. Naja – dijo Tails - ¿Por qué no ve el nuevo adelanto?

Naja se puso a ver el adelanto. Era sencillamente… ver como el echidna envolvía como si fuera un paquete al zorro y lo dejaba dentro de una caja. Era de nuevo algo absurdo… acto seguido, podía verse al zorro salir de la caja en un lugar lejano y saltar obstáculos.

Naja supo que la idea podría vender… por el gancho que ya tenía la franquicia. Así que si quería sabotearla… tenía… que subir el dial hasta el 11… hacer algo tan absurdo, que nadie en su sano juicio lo aceptaría realmente como un juego. ¡Un juego sin jugabilidad! La mayor parte de las quejas que recibía antes era porque los juegos de Sonic tenían una "mala jugabilidad", o eso decían los insatisfechos fans. Supo que debía usar eso a su favor.

- ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó Tails.

- Mmmm… - dijo Naja – Necesita algo… que tal… - Naja pensó un momento - ¿Qué tal un poco de…? ¡Chillidogs!

Tails saltó sobre sus dos colas al oír lo de "Chillidogs". ¡Eso sonaba absurdo hasta para él!

- ¡Si, Chillidogs! ¿Qué les parece si el próximo juego es simplemente una imagen de un chillidog durante 1 hora y 30 minutos?

Los tres: Sonic, Tails y Knuckles se miraron con incredulidad. ¿Acaso ese hombre había perdido la razón? Era lo más plausible…

- Eto… - dijo Tails – No lo sé… ¿No cree que está bien sólo con lo que teníamos?

Naja supo que si dejaba a Tails pensárselo, podría echar a perder su plan de hacer algo tan absurdo, para que la franquicia fracase. ¡Tenía que usar la fuerza! Y la mejor forma era gritarles. Él conocía a sus personajes… él los creó, después de todo.

- ¿De quién…? – dijo suavamente y luego gritó - ¿¡… ES LA FRANQUICIA?

- ¿De usted, señor Naja? – dijo Tails temeroso.

- ¡Yo soy el genio aquí…! ¡Si quiero Chillidogs… HABRÁ CHILLIDOGS!

- Jejejeje… claro… - dijo Tails con sumisión – Si señor Naja… claro que sí… lo que usted diga.

(Una casa cualquiera)

Un grupo de niños estaban frente a su Play Station 3. Era hora de jugar el siguiente juego de la Saga: "Los Erizos Locos", en este caso: "Los Erizos Locos 2". No pudieron esperar más, conectaron sus controles, se sentaron y pusieron el DVD del juego.

"_Sega presenta…"_

En ese momento en el monitor aparece Sonic a gran velocidad, era parte del logo de Sega.

"**Los Erizos Locos – 2 – Pulse Start"**

Uno de los niños presionó la tecla Start y la pantalla se hizo negra y de repente, en toda la pantalla apareció la fotografía de un Chillidog.

- ¡Chillidog! – dijo una voz en el videojuego.

Y los chicos se quedaron mirando. La imagen era estática. Eso era sólo un Chillidog, nada más y nada menos. Pasaron los segundos… los minutos… y la imagen seguía ahí.

(3 días después)

En una Revista de Videojuegos estaba escrito lo siguiente en su editorial:

"_¡Sega vuelve a ganar!_

_¡Otra vez en la cima! ¡Los surrealistas lo aman! ¡Las ventas arrasan!_

_El nuevo juego, "Los Erizos Locos – 2" es la nueva entrega de Sega, que nos sorprende con su significado profundo… ¡El ingreso de Sega al mercado de las Novelas Visuales! Su obra… un juego con la historia de la comida preferida de Sonic: Los Chillidogs… es 1 hora y media de Chillidogs…"_

Naja iba en un automóvil furibundo hacia Sega. Su plan le había salido por la culata. El juego absurdo que diseñó… ¡Arrasaba en ventas! En cuanto el auto llegó a la puerta de la corporación, múltiples fans lo esperaban:

- ¡Ahí está! – decía uno - ¡Es Yuuki Naja!

- ¡Es él… el creador de los Erizos Locos!

Y se abalanzaron contra su auto… ávidos de sacarle algo… hasta que producto de su fanatismo, le desmontaron el vehículo.

- Tengo su camisa… - dijo uno de ellos.

- Tengo sus neumáticos – dijo el otro.

- ¡Y yo tengo lo mejor! Tengo un trozo de su cuero cabelludo…


	6. Segundo Sabotaje

**Los Erizos Locos**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega. Rocko's Modern Life, le pertenece a Joe Murray a Nickelodeon. Todo lo que voy a narrar es ficción.

Esta historia es una parodia del episodio "Las Botanas Locas" (Wacky Delly) de la serie de Joe Murray. Así que todo lo que diga, tómenselo con humor y no como un flame.

**Capítulo VI**

**(Segundo Sabotaje)**

Yuuki Naja logró ingresar después de salvarse de esa avalancha de fanáticos ávidos de hacerse con una parte de él. Entró furibundo a Sega… porque su plan de sabotear su franquicia había fracasado… de nuevo… ¡Estaba furioso!

- Sr. Naja – dijo un auricular – Se le solicita en la oficina de los Ejecutivos.

Amargado, Naja subió hacia dicha oficina. Se sorprendió al ver que en la oficina estaba todo su antiguo equipo de desarrollo.

- ¿Sr. Naja? – dijo uno de los ejecutivos – Me alegro tenerlo aquí. Hemos comparado los números… y verá… queremos disolver el antiguo Sonic Team.

El corazón de Naja dio un brinco. ¿Acaso su mayor deseo se haría realidad? ¿Sería al fin libre?

- Por lo que hemos tomado la decisión… - continuó el ejecutivo – De permitir la renuncia voluntaria de todos los miembros del Sonic Team, por si no quieren unirse al nuevo equipo de desarrollo formado por el Sr. Naja y sus tres asistentes.

- ¡Renuncio! – dijeron el resto al unísono.

- En fin… es una lástima que ese talento se desaproveche. Sr. Naja, no se preocupe, pronto tendrá más miembros desarrolladores. ¡Y ustedes, ex empleados, pueden irse de aquí!

Los ex empleados se fueron, no sin antes acercarse cada uno y decirle algo al oído a Naja:

- Gracias Naja… soy libre al fin. Eres tan noble que te sacrificaste por todos… ¡Apresúrate y sal tú también! ¿O acaso te gusta este negocio?

Naja se despidió de todos y luego fue hacia su oficina. Estaba furibundo. ¡Todos sus colegas renunciaron, pero él seguía preso de las políticas de Sega y su contrato! ¡Tenía que encontrar una forma de salirse! ¡No importaba la forma!

(Sala de PostProducción - Sega)

- ¡Jejejejejeje! – decía Sonic corriendo a intervalos dentro del sitio.

- ¿Quieren dejar de jugar y ayudarme? – decía Tails – Tenemos que poner el DVD Base en la laptop y quemar el nuevo videojuego. Hacerlo con mucho cuidado, de no mover el equipo en ese momento, para no echarla a perder.

- Muy bien, traigan el DVD – dijo Knuckles.

Sonic fue a toda velocidad por el DVD y se lo dio a Knuckles.

Knuckles colocó el DVD en la laptop y Tails empezó el quemado del DVD.

- Tenemos que estar muy quietos… para que el disco se grabe…

- Pero yo no puedo estar quieto…

- ¡Sonic! ¡Estate quieto!

En ese momento Naja pasaba por ahí. Al oír la discusión supo que es lo que estaba pasando. Si arruinaba el DVD Base, todas las copias serían defectuosas. ¡Sería la oportunidad para su despido! Y esta vez no la desaprovecharía.

Entró y con un martillo golpeó el interruptor de la luz, apagándolo y dañándolo, de modo que todo quedó en oscuridad.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sonic.

- No lo sé… pero quédate quieto… - dijo Tails

- Necesito moverme… - dijo Sonic – Moveré la laptop, que creo que la tengo…

- ¡Eso arruinará el DVD, tonto! – dijo Knuckles.

- ¡No me llames tonto! ¡Fracasado!

- ¿Ah eso me crees? ¿Quieres que volvamos a grabar todo de nuevo? ¡Claro, como te crees rápido!

Naja regresó a la habitación con un reflector. Al entrar vio que el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra. Sonrió maliciosamente y tiró fuertemente de la alfombra. Al tirar de la alfombra, se oyó un ruido de cosas caer. Luego encendió el reflector.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Cómo van?

- ¡Ahh! ¡Me moví! – dijo Sonic - ¡Lo hice!

Pero en ese momento al ver la alfombra fuera de su sitio, supo que se movió con violencia y por lo tanto… ¡El DVD Base estaría dañado! Y como cumpliéndose su idea en la pantalla de la laptop apareció el siguiente mensaje:

"_**DVD Base Dañado – Incapaz de completar grabación…"**_

- ¡Cielos! – dijo Naja – Yo no sabotee… digo… yo no arruiné el DVD Base. ¿Era el siguiente juego de la Saga de Los Erizos Locos?

- Creo que tendremos que volver a grabarlo todo de nuevo – dijo Tails resignado.

- Tonterías… lo entregaremos como está…

- ¡Pero si está arruinado! – le dijo Tails.

- Créeme… será grandioso, zorrito…

(2 días después)

Naja estaba en un puesto de periódicos con una revista de juegos que ponía:

"_**2 horas de estática = ¡Genio!**_

_**Sega vuelve al gran éxito con un videojuego de 'Los Erizos Locos' con solo estática"**_

- Sega sube a la cima… con un videojuego con estática. ¿Es una gran empresa? ¡Eeeerrghhhh!

Y arrugando el periódico muerto de rabia, se dirigió hacia su centro de trabajo. ¡Ya era la segunda vez que su plan le salía mal! Se detuvo al ver a un grupo de fans esperando en la puerta con carteles que ponían: "¡Estática!", "Erizos Locos" y cosas similares.

Naja se puso a pensar. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que tuviera tantos fans? ¡Esos dos juegos eran un desastre! ¡No eran jugables, eran hechos por ineptos…! El punto era… que no importando lo que hiciera, bueno o malo, tenía admiradores. Y lo peor es que probablemente muchos lo eran por llevarle la contraria a su anterior franquicia.

Desesperado decidió tomar un automóvil que vio estacionado y empujándolo cerca de Sega, lo empujó contra esa multitud y cerró los ojos. Se oyó un ruido como de desmantelamiento… y lejos de haber atropellado a los fans, todos estos pasaron cerca de él, pero sin reconocerlo, ya que Naja estaba con anteojos oscuros… cada uno con partes del automóvil que acababa de arrojarles.

En su oficina en Sega, Naja pensó que si existían Sonic, Tails y Knuckles… también podrían existir sus enemigos, como el Dr. Eggman o Shadow. ¿Pero cómo contactarlos? Entonces recordó algo…

(Oficina del Periódico Local)

- ¿Señor, repita lo que quiere anunciar en clasificados?

- "Información" – respondió Naja – "Información sobre las Chaos Emeralds"

- Bueno señor… no sé donde ubicarlo en las categorías de nuestros anuncios clasificados. Por favor, llene la forma de aquí.

Naja llenó las formas que le pedían. Sabía que anunciar en el periódico era una locura, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa para poder contactar a Eggman, si es que existía en ese Universo. Pero tenía que estar… si estaba Sonic, era por algo.

(2 días después)

El celular de Naja sonaba con insistencia. Naja atendió.

- ¿Es usted el informarte? – dijo una voz – Estoy interesado en una información…


	7. Tercer Sabotaje

**Los Erizos Locos**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega. Rocko's Modern Life, le pertenece a Joe Murray a Nickelodeon. Todo lo que voy a narrar es ficción.

Esta historia es una parodia del episodio "Las Botanas Locas" (Wacky Delly) de la serie de Joe Murray. Así que todo lo que diga, tómenselo con humor y no como un flame.

**Capítulo VII**

**(Tercer Sabotaje)**

(Base de Eggman en Tokyo)

- Estoy interesado en una información…

El Dr. Eggman estaba al celular llamando a su "informante", en este caso Naja.

- Puedo decirle… como acabar con esos enemigos que usted tiene… unos erizos…

- ¿¡Eso es todo lo que puedes decirme? ¡El anuncio decía "Esmeraldas Chaos"!

- Pero para acceder a la información… hay niveles – mintió Naja – Deberá cumplir requisitos…

- ¿Qué dices insensato? ¿Niveles, yo? ¡Responde!

- Nuestra… empresa de informantes – mintió Naja – Está interesada en acabar con esos erizos, para revelar a nuestros inversionistas el tema de las Esmeraldas. Es un tema estratégico, por lo que si usted elimina a los erizos… le revelaremos la información.

Eggman se lo pensó. Si lo querían usar como una información estratégica… ¿Acaso era que el hombre encontró forma de hacer negocio con esas esmeraldas? De todos modos, pensó que debía ir a otro rubro que luchar eternamente contra un erizo. Así que aceptó…

- Nos reuniremos en la siguiente dirección – empezó Eggman – Apunte por favor…

Luego de darle la dirección, el doctor colgó el celular. Miró hacia una especie de cuaderno y suspirando, se lamentó:

- Todo a lo que me hubiera dedicado si no fuera por ese erizo… odio… mi vida…

(2 horas después)

El timbre de dicha casa sonó dos veces. Eggman se levantó y atendió. Era Naja, aunque para Eggman sería… su informante. Eggman estaba muy interesado por lo de "Información Estratégica", por lo que decidió tratar a su invitado lo mejor que podía.

- ¡Informante! – dijo sorprendido – Que grata sorpresa el venir a verme.

- Dr. Eggman… - dijo Naja - ¡Necesito su ayuda!

- ¿Un informante necesita mi ayuda?

- Somos socios… - dijo Naja – Si me ayuda… le daré la información.

- Es un trato… socio – dijo Eggman - ¿En qué necesita mi ayuda?

- Sonic y sus amigos están arruinando mis negocios… los negocios de mis empresas.

- ¿Así que Sonic te da problemas? – dijo malévolamente Eggman – Pues bien… mira lo que le he preparado esta vez…

Los dos fueron hacia un lado de esa casa… y en la cual había un ascensor. Tomaron dicho equipo y bajaron hacia un subterráneo. Naja se sorprendió porque era toda una instalación subterránea. ¡En medio de un área urbana!

- Estamos muy cerca de lograr el experimento que nos permitirá acabar con ese erizo condenado. Estuve pensando en sus debilidades… y decidí… atacar fuego con fuego – siguió Eggman.

Eggman finalmente detuvo el ascensor en un piso y entraron a lo que era un gran laboratorio.

- Aquí está socio… ¡El Rayo Candente! Con este rayo podré sacar a ese erizo inútil y sus secuaces de mi vida… ¡Para siempre! ¡Jejeejeje! Al fin… controlaré las Esmeraldas Chaos, podré… dominar el universo en paz… y sobre todo… ¡No más Sonic! ¡Jejejeejejjee!

Eggman se reía como un orate a ojos de Naja. El tipo quería ser libre de Sega, no quería ayudar a un loco a dominar el universo.

- Pero… Dr. Eggman… sólo queremos sacarlo de su franquicia de "Los Erizos Locos". No queremos quitarle… el honor de lastimarlo.

Eggman se sorprendió al ver esa proposición. ¡Pero no se daría por vencido!

- En ese caso… y si mis cálculos son correctos, enviaremos un rayo candente de 35 grados norte a noroeste. ¡Jejejejejeje! Entonces, al reflejarse en uno de mis satélites de vigilancia Anti-Sonic, el rayo golpeará los glaciares de Japón… causando el aumento del nivel del mar, directo a la zona Industrial de Tokyo… ¡Arrasando con Sega y "Los Erizos Locos", para siempre!

Naja se sorprendió por el actuar de Eggman. ¿No era más fácil dispararle al estudio? No… Sonic correría como el viento. Mejor así… era más seguro.

- Gracias socio… - dijo Naja.

En ese momento, Eggman y Naja presionaron un botón que disparó con el rayo de la base hacia los glaciares. El rayo comenzó a derretir los glaciares.

Por su parte, Sonic iba por los alrededores de Sega haciendo gala de su "presunción" por la fama alcanzada por el nuevo juego.

- ¡Erizos Locos! ¿A quién no le gustan los erizos locos? ¿Quién dijo yo? ¡Erizos, los erizos!

En ese momento el rayo de Eggman derretía por completo los glaciares y un muro de agua entraba a los ríos aledaños, colapsando los muros de contención de Tokyo.

En Sega, Knuckles que estaba tomando algo en cafetería del primer piso, sintió como de repente sentía los pies húmedos. Miró y vio que una especie de pequeña "alfombra de agua" se esparcía por todo el primer piso. Entonces vio como los hidrantes estallaban violentamente producto de la presión de agua que había debajo. El echidna supo que debía subir rápido si quería preservar su vida y así lo hizo. Un muro de agua lo seguía…

Knuckles entró violentamente a la oficina donde estaban Tails y Sonic, de modo que echó a perder un juego que ambos estaban teniendo.

- ¿Porqué entras taaan…? – se quejó Sonic.

No siguió porque vio el muro de agua subir hacia ellos. Entonces por puro instinto de conservación, decidió que se subiría a los estantes para no ser llevado por el agua. En el estante y cerca al techo, Sonic vio que los ductos de ventilación ofrecían ser una garantía de aislamiento. En eso, vio los DVDs de las Sagas de los "Erizos Locos". Pensó que esos DVDs podrían servirle para mantenerse a flote o algo, por lo que los tomó y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, por los ductos de ventilación. El agua no logró alcanzarlo, pero al llegar a la azotea, seguido por sus amigos, vio como el agua entraba y destruía los archivos de otras empresas rivales, cuyo nombre no me conviene decir aquí. Finalmente el agua detuvo su violento cause y con el tiempo, amainó.

(1 día después)

- "La Inundación destruyó todos los demás juegos… ¿Excepto "Los Erizos Locos"?

Naja se puso furibundo al leer todo ese titular, de modo que arrugó el periódico y lo lanzó lejos mientras hizo un bufido de rabia. Dado que todo estaba inundado… tuvo que ir a Sega en helicóptero. Ese helicóptero le fue enviado por la sucursal Americana, por el tema de la inundación. Lo que no se esperaba era el comité de bienvenida.

- ¡Ahí está! ¡Es él, el genio! ¡Vamos, un autógrafo!

- ¡Por favor! ¡Un autógrafo!

Un gran grupo de fanboys en botes y con carteles alusivos a su franquicia lo estaban esperando. Entre los letreros podía leerse "¡Estática, sii!", "¡Nuevo Chillidogs 2.0!" y "Wooo".

Naja quiso ignorarlos, pero al darse cuenta los fanboys, empezaron a lanzar cañas de pescar contra el helicóptero, como intentando pescar al diseñador. Naja al comienzo se movía rápido en el helicóptero porque el Nylon se rompe de prisa, pero uno de los fans lanzó la enésima caña de pescar que atrapó la pierna del diseñador. Naja intentó quitarse, pero entre todos los fans jalaron, de modo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó directo al agua de esa inundación. Así mismo su helicóptero, se cayó sin remedio al mar.

- ¡Sii, ahora nos dará autógrafo! ¡Viva el genio!

Los Fanboys siguieron gritando como si todo eso inspirara más a su apreciado diseñador.


	8. Revelación

**Los Erizos Locos**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega. Rocko's Modern Life, le pertenece a Joe Murray a Nickelodeon. Todo lo que voy a narrar es ficción.

Esta historia es una parodia del episodio "Las Botanas Locas" (Wacky Delly) de la serie de Joe Murray. Así que todo lo que diga, tómenselo con humor y no como un flame.

**Capítulo VIII**

**(Revelación)**

De alguna manera que nos negamos a contar, Naja logró escapar de la marea humana y acuática que lo perseguía. ¡Jamás debería volver a confiar en Eggman! Pero antes que todo eso… ¿Porqué todo lo que hacía tenía que salirle mal? Y es que aliarse con un villano para acabar con un contrato de videojuegos, reflejaba el nivel de desesperación en el que el pobre Naja estaba cayendo. Era… sencillamente… demencial.

(Sala de Ediciones)

En el último piso, que no estaba inundado, Sonic y compañía estaban jugando algo usando un DVD en un ordenador de la compañía.

- Este juego es genial… - dijo Knuckles.

- ¡Estupendo! – dijo Tails.

En eso sonó la puerta y se pudo ver a un Naja totalmente empapado y con una expresión de amargura… que poco sería comprendida si perdemos el tiempo buscando palabras para describirla. En pocas palabras… era la desesperación idealizada… eso es todo lo que pudo decirles.

Y sin más preámbulo tomó el DVD que estaban jugando nuestros personajes y quebrándolo en pedazos empezó a masticarlo…

- Ahh… Naja… - dijo Tails – Hablábamos de ti… después de que te comas ese juego de Sonic Adventure. ¿No quieres ver el siguiente juego de "Los Erizos Locos"?

Al oír lo de "Erizos Locos", Naja se atragantó y escupió ante Sonic y los demás todo lo que estaba comiendo… eso era el colmo…

- ¿¡NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE ODIO ESTA SAGA! ¡Y QUE HE ESTADO INTENTANDO SABOTEARLO DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA. ¡PERO USTEDES SIGUEN ENCUMBRÁNDOME! ¡QUIERO SALIRME DE ESTE NEGOCIO Y DEDICARME… AL ARTE!

Después de gritarles de esa manera, se dejó caer al suelo. Era el colmo de la frustración.

Tails entendió el sufrimiento de Naja y se acercó a darle un consejo:

- Cielos… Naja… creo que estás equivocado. Me parece que estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad… ¿Quieres huir de tus videojuegos? Pero a casi todos les gustan… de una forma de otra… pero siempre hablan de ellos. Eso es tu arte… tu legado… por lo que pienso… que en lugar de lamentarte de tu situación deberías celebrarla. Deberías hacer de esta saga de videojuegos… tal vez la mejor de toda la historia – el zorro tomó aire y esperó – Creo… que en lugar de quejarte, deberías ser mejor Naja del que podrías ser.

A Naja se le abrieron los ojos como platos. ¡Eso era lo que quería oír desde hace muchos años! ¿Los juegos eran su legado? ¡Claro que sí! Pero todo el mundo solo se detenía a criticarlo o a señalarle que los juegos de antaño eran mejor. ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie hasta ahora supo valorar su arte! Nadie pensó en el significado de su obra… sólo le obligaban a hacer juegos que hicieran contraste con los avances tecnológicos… como el caso del Kinect. ¡Pero al fin con esas frases se había inspirado! Ya no quería irse… ¡Quería hacer un juego artístico! ¡Él tenía… él podía hacer eso y más… sólo era el escuchar las frases adecuadas!

(Nota del Autor: El Kinect o antes llamado Project Natal en clave, es un dispositivo para la Xbox que es una especie de cámara 3D que permite la detección del movimiento. Se usará en el juego Sonic Free Riders, a publicarse en Noviembre de 2010, así como en muchos otros juegos de Xbox.)

- Si Tails… - Naja sonrió – Si Tails… ¡Si Tails! ¡Si Tails! ¡Voy a hacerlo! ¡Voy a hacer el mejor maldito videojuego que el mundo jamás haya visto!

(2 meses después)

Un grupo de niños se había juntado frente al Xbox esta vez, para jugar al nuevo juego de la saga "Los Erizos Locos". El marketing de este juego había sido bestial, y más que nada por el uso del Kinect y la frase "Artístico" que acuñó Naja en la publicidad.

"_**Sega presenta…"**_

"_**Los Erizos Locos 4 – Pulse Start"**_

En ese momento sonó la música de 8 bits y en un efecto muy básico, pero muy bien logrado y artístico comenzó a contarse la historia de Mobius… una vez más.

"_Esta es la historia… que cuenta que es lo que ocurrió… lo que causó el origen del erizo más rápido de todos… la historia que…"_

- ¿Y dónde está el 3D? ¡Aburrido! – se quejó el chico.

Y sin dar tiempo al juego a mostrarse, apagó su Xbox. Días después la siguiente nota aparecía en la mayoría de publicaciones relacionadas a los videojuegos.

"_**¡Cancelado 'Los Erizos Locos'! Una franquicia poderosa se fue al hoyo… Yuuki Naja fue despedido finalmente de Sega. Una dolorosa agonía de franquicias infravaloradas acaba al fin."**_

Naja iba finalmente a su último día de trabajo en Sega a recoger sus cosas. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar justo cuando estaba dispuesto a crear arte? Recogió sus cosas y al ver a los "fanboys" mirándole con mala cara… esos que ante lo acosaban hasta el cansancio y la obsesión, exclamó:

- ¡Cretinos! ¡No saben lo que es el arte! ¡Se los demostraré! ¡Ya lo verán!

Y riéndose como un loco, se lamentó por su incomprensible situación.


	9. Conclusión

**Los Erizos Locos**

**Renuncia**

Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Sega. Rocko's Modern Life, le pertenece a Joe Murray a Nickelodeon. Todo lo que voy a narrar es ficción.

Esta historia es una parodia del episodio "Las Botanas Locas" (Wacky Delly) de la serie de Joe Murray. Así que todo lo que diga, tómenselo con humor y no como un flame.

**Capítulo IX**

**(Conclusión)**

(12 años después, Monte Fuji)

Nadie sabía lo que fue de Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Eggman después de la salida de Naja de Sega. En los archivos de la compañía, solo figuraban asesores sin nombre ni títulos. Era imposible seguirles la pista… por lo que probablemente vivieran como sus corazones les dictaban. Ellos eran realmente libres… no como Naja que soportó por casi 20 años la agonía de la injerencia en su obra.

Pero Naja se olvidó de todo eso en esos 12 años. Ya era mayor y al fin se dedicaba al arte. El verdadero arte… la pintura. Estaba haciendo el fresco más grande del Monte Fuji en unas cuevas dentro del mismo monte. La recursividad en su máxima expresión.

Naja había dedicado de esos 12 años, 7 años de su vida a la realización de esa… su obra maestra, el verdadero arte que un artista habría soñado. ¡Inmortalizar la recursividad, cosa que se creía solo del software en algo tan… tradicional y milenario como el Fuji para su cultura!

No voy a decir que esto descuidó su aspecto… aunque cierto es que el verdadero artista prefiere por sobre todo su obra… a su aspecto.

- Santo cielo… que no sea otro engañoso espejismo – se frotó los ojos por si fuera el caso - ¿Puede ser… puede ser… que al fin terminé mi obra maestra de mi vida? ¡Siii! ¡Al fin! ¡Mi obra maestra recursiva! ¡Terminada! – y dicho esto empezó a llorar de alegría – Soy… tan feliz…

En eso un turista algo mayor se acercó a verlo y contempló la pintura del Monte Fuji… dentro de una cueva del propio Monte Fuji. Tardó un poco en darle su opinión.

- Vaya… no está nada mal…

Naja se sentía feliz… alguien apreciaba su arte, pero…

- … ¿Pero has jugado "Los Erizos Locos"?

Naja quiso morirse al oír sea frase… casi maldita para él. Miró a su interlocutor con incredulidad, pero él, tal vez por la edad no notó la indirecta y siguió:

- Los primeros juegos… antes que el nuevo desarrollador arruinara la franquicia…

Naja solamente enterró la cabeza en el suelo mientras se lamentaba sin fin. Y es que ni haciendo la mayor de las obras… podría acabar con el "legado" que sus propias creaciones le dejaron. Si que el destino… es un maldito… un maldito destino.

FIN

**Nota del Autor: Al fin acabé con esta parodia del episodio de Rocko. Sencillamente... Joe Murray es un genio, por haber capturado de manera tan... divertida el difícil proceso que es crear una caricatura... o en este caso una saga de videojuegos. Gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews, porque me animé a seguir por ellos.**


End file.
